Coc.comma Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki the zetrix army wiki IF YOU ARE A NEW MEMBER OF THIS CLAN YOU MUST READ THIS Please type the phrase "Great rules" in the chat when you return to the clan so that we know you have accessed our wiki. Thanks Strategy table for War (Preparation Day: 20 Dec 2017) __Preamble:__ Warriors are assigned easy bases to ensure 3 star attacks. Don't fret about being assigned an easy base. Get your 3 stars from your assigned base, then come back again later to clean up a higher base. If you don't 3-star your assigned base, clean up a weaker base. __General Rule 1:__ Attack your assigned base for your 1st attack. __General Rule 2:__ If your assigned base has already been 3-starred by another warrior, choose a designated "ExtraBase" which you can 3-star or one that another warrior failed to 3-star. Otherwise, practise on a base to 3-star. There must be a realistic chance that you can 3 star your chosen base. __General Rule 3:__ Attack early, preferably within first 8 hours so that others can figure what to clean up with 2nd attacks. __SECOND ATTACKS:__ Hold your second attacks for cleanups. Halfway through war (12 hours left) you may attack a base not yet attacked. Bases cannot be held longer than half way into war. NEVER LOOT higher than your mirror - you must always get permission to attack higher than your mirror. ^ Sometimes, we will have few warriors not capable of scoring any stars against the top bases in the opposing clan. As such, it is important that our top warriors abandon ExtraBases only if it is judged not feasible to attempt even one star. ||| If you do not attack your target during war you will be kicked You are not allowed to go after anothers assigned base unless you speak to myself (ej) or qwertyuiopasdfg (asel) 1 top 5 2 top 5 3 top 5 4 6 5 7 6 8 7 9 8 10 9&10 your choice, practice ^ Warriors in this clan must attack early, preferably in the first 2 hours of war. This is so that we ensure all the bases this group are 3-starred before cleaning up higher groups. ||| Desertions: Kicked for looting: After Action Review (a.k.a. Feedback) After each war, it is a good practice to review what has just happened and learn how we can improve. Please feel free to contribute your views, thoughts, etc below. Do make it a point to read this before the start of the next war. 13 Aug 2017 you (ej) *gguh attacked 8 instead of 7. Fine for now since I didn’t say that the strategy was on the wiki but i will make sure everyone understand. * Nam * qwertyuiopasdfg * * rule breaking is listed here *20/12/17 gguh attacked 8 instead of 7 *CUDDLY is on the banned list Introduction We are a warring clan. We are here to fight clan wars. Every Tuesday and Friday 7:30pm (Australian East Coast time), we will do a war search. The preference is to do 50v50 wars. So, if you want to take a break from intensive warring, feel free to opt out of war and opt in when you are ready again. Do attack early, i.e. preferably before midnight, This will help others figure out which bases need to be cleaned up with our second attacks. New Warriors joining the zetrix army: Read This First * Promotion is earned * Clean chat: There are kids playing in this clan, too * Respect others: We are civilised * Be Active: We chat quite a bit, but please don't spam Outside Clan Wars (i.e. peace-time) * Donate before requesting: Be generous and other warriors will return in kind * Donate regularly: It is good karma * No specific troop requests outside war: We are a War Clan, i.e. we get together so that we can fight together. So, don't ask for specific troops to do multi player raids aka farming. You can ask for a troop but must include archer or anything in the request. For example "Anything, please but would prefer valks or wiz" During Clan Wars * We try to do War search every Friday and Tuesday evening 7:30pm (Australia Eastern Standard time, GMT+1000hrs) * Do NOT donate to war clan castles without ej's or qwertyuiopasdfg’s or Nam‘s permission: We usually discuss a strategy of filling war castles before each war (See Preparing for war section below) * Protect your Town Hall in your War Base: If the enemy cannot destroy your Town Hall, the maximum number of stars is only one. * Come back here during Preparation Day of each war to see your recommended first enemy base to attack * Attack your assigned base early so that others can clean up if you can't 3 star your base * MUST battle twice each war: If you cannot battle for some reason, please opt out of war and tell leaders * Take Clan Castle reinforcements: Don't fight Clan Wars without asking for troop donation to boost your attacking power * Draw out enemy castle troops: Remember to first draw out enemy troops from their clan castles. Place a cheap troop such as barbarian, archer or giant to draw the troops out of the castle. Then place a barbarian in an empty corner nearby before surrounding enemy troops with archers, other appropriate troops and/or poison spell * NO LOOTING EVER - This is a rule that is always to be followed. NO LOOTING EVER means no decision about when it is ok to loot and when it isn't. It just never is and will not be tolerated in this clan. We don't feel looting is fair play for your team mates who have done the right thing and it doesn't get you any more resources than a good farm. Besides, let's face it we all need the practice…there's always room for improvement! * REQUESTING TROOPS - Opposite to when farming. During war we need you to request specific high level troops for war BUT be patient please. Higher warriors are cooking for others as well as themselves as well as other tasks during war. Some of you are very patient…thank you �� Promotions and Kicking-Outs * Promotions are earned: Don't ask to be elder or leader until you have shown you are worthy. * Use both attacks in each war, even if you cannot even one-star (it is at least good target practice). * Also remember to donate generously to other warriors during peace-time. * Don't be rude or obnoxious when chatting. How Does One Become An Elder? First and foremost, a potential elder must be able to demonstrate that they are loyal, friendly, polite, helpful, respectful, and trusted by participating as a member in the clan. They must earn the respect of other clan members. Leaders will also look at donation ratio and your efforts in war. Do not ask for elder - leaders will promote as they see fit. Preparing for war During Preparation Day, those with stronger troops will donate for war castles. Please do not donate unless agreed with Leaders. In your War Base, please note the following: * Protect your Town Hall, preferably place it at the centre of your structures. If the enemy cannot destroy your Town Hall, the most they'll get is one star. * Leave your storages (Gold, Elixir and Dark Elixir) and related buildings (Gold Mine, Elixir Collector and Dark Elixir Drill) outside the walls. In War, their utility is simply like walls, slow down the enemy troops for your defensive buildings (Cannon, Archer Tower, Mortar and Wizard Tower) to do their stuff. * Some warriors like to leave a building at each corner to waste time for the attacking troops. Preferably teslas as they are underground What clans troop donations to ask for ? * Request for clan troops before attacking: State that it is for war (BY INCLUDING "for war" in the request) and indicate your preferences, i.e. Hogs, Balloons, Dragon, Pekka, etc. * Draw out enemy clan castle troops first: Archers are pretty effective against most cc troops, after drawing them out into an open space. * Only Giants, Hogs, Balloons and Golems zoom in on defensive structures; other troops are often diverted by clever layouts (c.f. the many gripes about stupid dragons). * DO NOT ASK FOR WAR TROOPS UNTIL YOU ARE READY TO ATTACK. Or you have a shield to protect them. War troops can be expensive do not waste them. Aerial vs Ground attacks Try to focus on either Aerial or Ground troops, preferably not both. The advantage of focusing is that it will render some enemy defences useless. * For Aerial attacks, "toothless" defences include: bombs, spring-traps, mortars, walls. * For Ground attacks, "toothless" defences include: air defences, air sweepers, air bombs, seeking air mines. Banned list: CUDDLY - For kicking most clan members out of the clan News: Category:Browse